Wedding Day
by NinjaViper
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Denny Brosh and Maria Ross.


****

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA. I also dont own the song One Hand, One Heart.

Authors Notes: I rewrote this story to fit the manga storyline instead of the 1st anime storyline.

* * *

****

Wedding Day

Lieutenant Maria Ross smiled as she twirled around in her wedding gown.

The gown was absolutely beautiful. Tiny white beads were sewn together in the pattern of delicate flowers on the fitted strapless bodice. The skirt flared out in a traditional ball gown style. Maria's absolute favorite part of the dress was a sash around the waistline that tied into a big elegant bow in the back.

"I cant believe my little baby girl is getting married today," Mrs. Ross exclaimed as she looked at her daughter with teary eyes, "You look beautiful."

"Do you think Denny will think so too Mama?" Maria asked, thinking about her soon to be husband.

"Honey, when he sees you he'll be absolutely speechless", Mrs. Ross said with a grin.

Sounds of the brides entourage talking amongst themselves could be heard from the living room.

"We should get out there," Maria suggested, "I think we've kept them waiting long enough."

Mrs. Ross put her hand up motioning for Maria to stay put. Maria nodded as her mother opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room.

"I would like to present my beautiful daughter the future Mrs. Brosh."

Maria entered the living room with a shy smile. The bridal party gasped as they looked at her with awe. Mrs. Ross took Maria's hand and slowly paraded her around the room. Maria could only blush like the bashful bride she was.

"Maria, is that really you?" Maid of Honor Riza Hawkeye asked. She couldnt believe how Maria managed to transform from her usual tomboyish self into the stunning bride that now stood before her, "I cant wait to see Brosh's face when he sees how amazing you look."

"You look pretty amazing yourself Riza," Maria told her friend as she looked her over.

Usually, Riza wore her hair clipped up but today it was tied into a very formal bun on the top of her head. Her dark blue chiffon bridesmaid gown showed off her curves very nicely and helped to bring out the beauty of her brown eyes.

Maria turned her attention to her other bridesmaid Sheska and smiled fondly as she recalled the day she had asked Sheska to be a bridesmaid. The young bookworm had been surprised but gladly accepted. Later, she confided in Maria that she didn't even expect an invite to the wedding let alone getting asked to be part of the bridal party.

Maria was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft tug at the skirt of her gown. She looked down to see Elysia Hughes smiling at her. Her dress was dark blue like the bridesmaids gowns. On her head, she wore a ring of white flowers.

"Thank you very much for letting me be a flower girl in your wedding", Elysia said in a cheery voice.

Maria carefully knelt down next to the little girl and placed her hand on top of her head,

"You're very welcome Elysia. You look very pretty today."

"Thank you", Elysia said, beaming with delight. She then skipped over to model her dress in the full length mirror that Maria had brought out earlier.

"How I wish Maes could see her right now," Gracia Hughes said as she watched her daughter. She then placed a warm hand on Maria's shoulder,"I wish he could see you too. He'd be very proud of you Maria."

Maria smiled sadly as she thought of the late Brigadier General Hughes and how she wished he could be at her wedding.

Thankfully, Maria didn't have much of a chance to get depressed because just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in", Maria called. Denny's three younger sisters entered the house. The two oldest sisters Martha and Hilda were dressed in the same bridesmaids gowns as Riza and Sheska while 6 year old Emma wore a flower girl dress like Elysia.

"Hey there future sister in law", Martha said throwing her arms around Maria in a tight hug, "sorry we're late."

Martha was going to style Maria's hair and do her make up for the big day.

"No problem," Maria told her, "We still have plenty of time."

"Well then, have a seat and well start", Martha said. Maria sat down and Martha then got right to work on applying Maria's makeup.

An hour later Maria was all set. All she needed now was her veil, which she wouldn't put on until she got to the chapel.

"My brother is so lucky to be marrying such a pretty, wonderful girl", Martha said as Maria looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm glad you're joining our family Maria."

"Thank you so much Martha", Maria whispered as she hugged the other girl. She was so happy that Denny's family approved of her.

"I think we should all start heading for the chapel now". Mrs. Ross said as she looked at the clock," Are you ready Maria?"

Maria nodded. She was already getting nervous.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"What if she doesn't show up", Denny asked nervously as he straightened the lapel on his tuxedo jacket in the makeshift dressing room at the chapel.

"Nonsense Sergeant," Denny's best man Alex Louis Armstrong said in his usual overdramatic voice " Lieutenant Ross loves you too much to abandon you."

"Denny, why does he keep taking off his shirt," Denny's brother William whispered.

"He sparkles when he talks too". Denny's youngest brother, seven year old Daniel said.

"Just try your best to ignore it", Denny whispered back.

"I thought you might like to know that the bride has arrived", Maria's father said as he entered the dressing room.

"Really", Denny asked, his voice full of excitement. "How does she look, how is she feeling?"

Mr. Ross just laughed, "I only talked to Riza. She said Maria is a little nervous but shes doing fine and that's all I know right now."

Denny sighed and sat down. For traditions sake, he had not been allowed to see Maria all day. He had tried to call her earlier that afternoon but got scolded by Riza. Denny felt himself growing more anxious every minute.

After tonight, Maria would be his and he would be hers forever. Denny had feared several times today that he would wake up to find that he had only been dreaming. He had even pinched himself to assure that this day was indeed real.

While his brothers and Mr. Ross got stuck listening to stories about the Armstrong family, Denny began to daydream about his future with Maria.

He could imagine them living in a big beautiful house. A deck swing on the porch where they would sit silently enjoying the balmy summer evenings. Maybe a fireplace in the livingroom where they would snuggle up together on winter nights.

He and Maria both knew that they definitely wanted children. He pictured him putting his hands on Marias tummy to feel their baby kick. Taking walks with Maria as she pushed a baby carriage. Everyone would talk about how cute the Brosh family was.

Denny's thoughts were interrupted by a young man with a clipboard in hand. "Mr. Denny Brosh. The ceremony is going to begin shortly. You should take your place at the alter now."

"Yes, thank you," Denny said calmly. That calmness didn't last though. As soon as the man left the room, Denny's nerves started to act up again." I don't know if I can do this."

"Get yourself together Brosh", Armstrong said as he gripped the young sergeants shoulders firmly and pulled him to his feet, "Have courage."

"Right", Denny whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and nodded," courage."

* * *

"Maria", Mrs. Ross said as she handed her daughter a rectangular black velvet covered box. "Ive been saving this for you".

Maria raised a curious eyebrow as she took the box. She let out a small gasp as she opened it. In the box was a string of white pearls.

"I wore these pearls on my wedding day", Mrs. Ross told her," Today you will wear them. That is, if you want to."

"Of course I do", Maria said, "thank you Mama."

She held the box out for her Maid of Honor. Riza gently lifted the pearls out and placed them around Maria's neck, clasping them in back.

"How lovely", was all Mrs. Ross said.

"Ok, anyone who isn't with the bridal party has to take their seats now", came a mans voice. Everyone turned to see Maria's father. Smiling, he looked at his wife. "That means you too."

Mrs. Ross grasped Maria's hands. Ill see you soon. Good luck.

She kissed Maria's cheek before entering the sanctuary. Gracia quickly gave Elysia some last minute instructions before joining her.

"My, my", Mr. Ross said looking at Maria, "Little Maria. It seems like just yesterday you were a little girl. Now you're a bride and a very beautiful one at that. Denny is one lucky man."

"Thanks dad", Maria said as she linked her arm with his.

Mr. Ross led his daughter over to the large double doors of the sanctuary, making sure they would be out of sight until it was time to make their appearance. Riza and the bridesmaids lined up in front of the doors.

"Don't forget this", Elysia said softly as she handed Maria her bouquet. Maria smiled and mouthed a silent "thank you" to the little girl. Elysia smiled back then took her place in line.

* * *

Every minute that passed seemed like hours to Denny, who was now standing by the alter with Armstrong and William. He heard Armstrong sniffling and fought the urge to roll his eyes. The ceremony hadn't even started yet and his best man was already crying. Somehow, Denny always suspected that Armstrong would be the type to cry at weddings.

To occupy his mind, Denny looked around at all the familiar faces in the sanctuary. It was a good thing the chapel was so big. Almost everyone from the Central Military Headquarters as well as other friends and family had attended.

It was very comical to see Roy Mustang and his crew squeezed in together. Denny had to chuckle lightly as he watched as Jean Havoc kept elbowing Kain Fuery in a demand for more room. Soon Breda and Falman joined in the childish shoving match. Eventually, Mustang turned to them with a very annoyed look on his face and mumbled something. His subordinates settled down instantly because Mustang probably threatened to burn them all to a crisp.

Denny eyes then wandered to the Elric brothers. Denny couldn't get over seeing Alphonse as a human boy. And Edward. Well, Edward was still just as obnoxious and still just as short. Denny amusingly imagined the fit Ed would have if only he knew what Denny was thinking right now.

Suddenly, two chapel attendants pulled the sanctuary doors open. The pianist began to play a beautiful melody.

The song was called One Hand, One Heart. Denny smiled to himself, knowing that Maria must have personally requested that song. Maria loved the song because Denny would sing it to her sometimes.

Riza began to lead the march down the isle followed by , Martha, Hilda, and then Sheska. Most of the women in the chapel started to whisper to one another about how beautiful Maria's entourage looked as they moved elegantly down the isle.

Elysia and Emma came out next. They carried small white baskets full of rose pedals, which they scattered around the isle. Daniel followed carefully carrying a small silk pillow with the rings on it. Everyone cooed over how precious the children looked.

When the children reached the end of the isle, Denny smiled and winked at them, letting them know they did a good job.

The final notes of One Hand, One Heart were played. The next song would be the Wedding March. Any second, Maria would make her appearance. The pianist began to play as the audience got up from their seats, eager to see the bride. The moment everyone had been waiting for had arrived.

Finally, she appeared. Tears began to well up in Denny's eyes as he watched his beloved Maria gracefully walk towards him. She was so beautiful. At that moment, Denny felt as if he was the most fortunate man in the country of Amestris.

At the end of the isle, Mr. Ross raised Maria's veil off her face and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Denny and placed Maria's hand in his.

"You take good care of her", Mr. Ross whispered.

Denny smiled, "I will sir."

With that, Mr. Ross nodded and went to take his seat.

"Dearly Beloved", the minister began, "we are gathered here today to unite Maria Ross and Denny Brosh in marriage."

Denny found it hard to focus on what the minister was saying. He couldn't help but sneak glances at the woman by his side. Feeling his eyes on her, Maria would smile and squeeze his hand gently.

Everything still felt like a beautiful dream to Denny. The only thing reminding him that Maria was real was the warmth of her hand in his.

"Now the bride and groom will exchange their vows", the minister said.

Maria handed Riza her bouquet and took Denny's ring from the small pillow that Daniel was holding.

"Go ahead Maria," The minister said kindly.

Maria took a deep breath before starting.

"My dearest Denny. Ever since the day we met, there has been an unbreakable bond between us. I knew that you would always be my best friend. I just didn't know it then that I would one day fall in love with you. It was when we were separated from each other that I realized that love. There were many lonely days in Xing when I just couldn't stand the distance between us. I am nothing without you Denny. It is only when I'm with you that I feel complete. With this ring, I promise to faithfully love you now, tomorrow and forever. I know that you will never give me a reason to regret it. I love you."

Maria put the ring on Denny's left ring finger. Denny felt his heart swell with all the love he felt for her.

The minister smiled then looked at Denny and nodded.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone so much that it hurt. True love only existed in fairy tales. But then I met you Maria. Because of you, I know what a miracle love really is. For so long I was afraid to confess my love to you. It was on that day when I thought I had lost you forever that I realized what a mistake it was to keep my true feelings from you. Oh Maria, I promise you that there will never be a day when I don't tell you that I love you. I will treasure every moment I have with you. With this ring, I promise to love you until the end of my days."

With that, Denny slipped the ring on Maria's finger. A tear slid down Maria's cheek. Denny reached out and softly wiped it away with his thumb.

"With the power vested within me by the country of Amestris, I pronounce you husband and wife. the minister announced, you may kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Denny said before leaning in to kiss his wife. After their lips parted, they turned to face their friends and family as newlyweds.

As Denny and Maria made their way back down the isle, the audience got up from their seats to congratulate them.

Armstrong picked the couple up off the ground in a hug. "OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU. MAY YOUR MARRIAGE BE FILLED WITH JOY AND MANY CHILDREN."

For once, Denny and Maria didn't struggle to escape the Strong Arm Alchemists grasp.

* * *

Everyone had a wonderful time at the reception. Denny and Maria had gotten permission to have the festivities in Central H.Q.s large banquet hall. It was the only place they could think of that would hold so many people.

Being two people who never cared for the fancier things in life, Denny and Maria chose to keep the party as casual as possible. Instead of hiring waiters, they opted for a self-serve dinner. The meal was a simple assortment of cold cuts, breads and cheeses. Large bowls of fruits and vegetables also sat on the buffet table.

The wedding cake almost looked too beautiful to eat. Each of the five layers were stacked on top of each other and were decorated with pink roses. To make sure everyone got a slice of cake, several sheet cakes had also been ordered.

During the bouquet toss, Maria did something unexpected. Just as she looked like she was about to toss the bouquet over her head, she turned and meaningfully tossed it to Elysia. The little girl squealed with delight when she caught it.

And everyone was certain they would never forget the look on Kain Fuery's face when he caught Maria's garter during the garter toss. The young sergeant majors face had turned beet red.

It also looked as if Jean Havoc had finally found the girl of his dreams. He and Martha Brosh had been hanging out and talking together all night. Not once did Martha seem to show any interest in Roy Mustang. Much to Havoc's delight, She didn't even pay attention when Roy tried to flirt with her.

Later that night, Denny wandered through the crowd looking for his wife. He spotted her dancing with Armstrong..

Denny lightly tapped Armstrong lightly," May I cut in"?

Why certainly, Armstrong said as he stepped aside to allow Denny to dance with Maria.

"I know you're having a good time but we need to get going," Denny told Maria softly after dancing for a couple of minutes, "Its late and we should spend some of our wedding night alone".

Maria blushed, knowing exactly what Denny was talking about.

They rounded up the bridesmaids to inform them that they going to be leaving soon and to pass it on to the other guests. Denny and Maria then quietly snuck out of the banquet hall to change out of their wedding attire.

The newlyweds returned nearly 30 minutes later. The large room was now empty except for Riza and Armstrong.

"Everyone is waiting for you outside", Riza told them.

The four of them walked through the maze of hallways to the front doors. As soon as they stepped outside, everyone began to clap for the couple. After the crowd quieted down, Maria spoke.

"We are so happy that all of you could join us today. Thank you so much for sharing this special day with us."

Denny and Maria began to make their way through the crowd as everyone wished them good luck in their marriage. Their families were waiting by the car.

"We love you and well see you when you get back", Mrs. Ross said as she and Mr. Ross hugged Maria.

Denny and Maria had been given a week off. They were leaving in the morning for a honeymoon in the country.

"We are very proud of you Bro", Martha said tearfully as she wrapped her arms around Denny's neck, "just make sure you call every once in awhile."

Denny smiled. His sister acted as if he and Maria were moving away from Central.

"Sure Martha". Denny said as he hugged her back. He hugged each of his siblings. Daniel and Emma both looked at the ground sadly when he came to them. "Hey guys, whats wrong?"

"We're glad you married Maria, but........" Emma started to say as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We're afraid you're going to forget all about us now", Daniel said finishing Emma's sentence.

This had been a fear that the two youngest Broshs had been having ever since Denny and Maria had announced their engagement. The Brosh siblings had always been extremely close. Even more so after they had lost their parents in a car accident several years ago.

"That is never going to happen". Denny said reassuringly as he hugged the two children tightly, "I love you guys very much. I will never ever forget about you."

"Promise", Emma said as she and Daniel looked at him hopefully.

"I promise", Denny told them. "we're a family and we're going to stick together. Right".

"Right", Daniel and Emma repeated in unison.

The two families along with Denny and Maria then joined together in a group hug, earning several sweet smiles from the wedding guests. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before parting.

Denny opened the car door for his wife before climbing into the drivers seat. Maria quickly rolled down the window and waved.

"Goodbye", she called out. Everyone waved back and kept waving until the car was out of sight.

Denny and Maria had no doubt that they would be very happy. They knew there would be some hard times ahead but together, they would get through them. They had no idea what the future had in store for them but their love for each other was all they needed.

****

The End

* * *

**In chapter 89 of the manga, it is revealed that Denny has 3 younger sisters and 2 younger brothers. They werent given names in the manga so I made up names for them. It didnt seem like there were any parents in the Brosh house so it left me with the conclusion that maybe their parents arent with them anymore**


End file.
